Febrero
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Mimi se enamoró de un chico misterioso, pero sucede algo fuera de lo "común"... REVIEW!


**__**

FEBRERO

****

Algunas pocas luces encendidas

Promesas imposibles en el bar

Un blues que se desarma y esos ojos

Que acabo de chocar

"Suspiro. Era imposible. Noche del viernes y yo, Mimi Tachikawa, la chica más deseada en 10 kilómetros a la redonda, me encontraba sola en un bar. La luz comenzaba a bajar, mientras que un blues triste y romántico le ponía el broche de oro a la velada de muchos enamorados. Pero no era mi caso. O al menos eso creía, hasta que vi entrar a ese chico…

****

Quisiera que te acerques un momento

Quisiera que te pares de una vez

No te pasara nada, yo no muerdo

Solo ven de una vez

Me gustaría que te pararas, que te acercaras a mi y me hablaras sin ningún motivo o razón. No me importa. No me importaría nada en este mismo instante, con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Se que puede sonar estúpido. Que recién te he visto. Que ni siquiera se tu nombre. Pero yo soy así. Loca como solo a mí se me ocurre serlo. "Perro que ladra no muerde" dice el refrán. Y es la realidad, si te acercarás a mi sabrías, que soy dulce, en verdad. (N. De la A.: Hice un verso sin esfuerzo ^^)

****

Hay miradas que te engañan

Hay algunas de verdad

Y asesinos ojos negros

Que en Febero brillan más que el sol

Y hoy sin ellos no me voy

Lo miro, silenciosa, de arriba abajo. El cabello rojo fuego, los profundos ojos negros. No posee un solo rasgo que no pueda caracterizarlo. Me mira de reojo. Lo descubro y se ruboriza. Si, ya era hora. No podía pasarle inadvertida. El tenía que fijarse en mí. Y hoy no me voy a ir sin haber obtenido, como poco, más de esas miradas

****

Todo el tiempo pensando,

Me lo quiero robar

Todo el tiempo soñando

Ya no puedo esperar

No volví a la realidad desde que él entró al bar. Soñé una y mil veces el momento en que él se me acercaba, se sentaba mi lado, me tomaba de la mano… Oh, no. Me estoy obsesionando. Debo hacer algo. Y rápido.

****

Desde que te encontré te estoy mirando

No paras de mirarme tu también

Un poco yo te entiendo

No cualquiera se pondría de pie

No le he sacado la mirada de encima. No va a resistirlo mucho tiempo más. **NADIE** se resiste mucho tiempo a mis ojos color miel, menos si los uso con la intensiva mirada que ahora tienen. Dispuesta a todo para conquistarlo, me paró, mientras meso suavemente mi largo cabello, ahora del mismo color que mis ojos. Él no me saca la mirada de encima. Ya cayo en mis redes. Otro más para mi cuenta.

****

Dejo su copa en una barra vieja

De a poco se paró, mirándome,

Sonriendo se acercaba lentamente…

El primer mozo que se cruzó en su camino, recibió su copa. Me dirigió una fugaz mirada y una sonrisa conquistadora. Se acercaba, poco a poco y…

****

…pero se fue con él.

__

(¿Con "él"? ¿Cómo con "él"?) 

… me pasó de largo. En eso me di cuenta del hombre que estaba atrás de mí. ¡Sí, el hombre! A esa mesa se dirigía "ojos negros"…

****

Ya quiero nacer de nuevo

Que alguien me pueda explicar

Como esos ojazos negros,

Terminaron yéndose del bar

Con el más guapo del lugar

Estoy roja desde las uñas de los pies hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo. No puedo creer lo que me acaba de pasar. Quisiera que la tierra me tragara en este mismo instante. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido… que los ojos negros…

****

Todo el día pensando:

¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Todo el día buscando

Quién me lo va a explicar.

Aún no entiendo ni porque pasó, ni como pasó y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ese pelirrojo? Por favor, alguien que me lo pueda explicar."

****

Se fue con él

(Se gana y se pierde, nena)

Y a ahí es donde terminó mi relato. Sora, mi mejor amiga, lo había escuchado de principio a fin, sin omitir una sola palabra. "Y se fue con él" le explico entre sollozos. "No sé porque te afligís tanto, Mimi" me reprocha "Ni siquiera sabías su nombre. Y tenes que acostumbrarte a que no podes tener todo lo que queres. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde" me explicó la portadora del amor.

****

Pero se fue con él

__

(Son amores diferentes, reina)

Ah, sí, claro, ¿Y yo qué hago?

"Es que no me entendes, Sora. Siento que he perdido todos mis encantos al no poder capturarlo" le digo. "No te culpes. Él es algo "diferente". Ni mejor ni pero que nosotras. Solo diferente" trató de tranquilizarme la Takenouchi. "Sí, ¿pero yo que hago"

**__**

(Serás el más rico bombón

pero si el corazón elige

la vereda de enfrente…)

Lo quería para mi

"No hay nada que hacer. Si se hubiera ido con otra mujer, te dejaría llorar todo lo que quisieras, e incluso te apoyaría, pero no en estas circunstancias. Si él … como decirlo… _patea para el otro arco_, es un caso perdido." reflexionó Sora. " Sé que te va a parecer una niñada o un capricho, ¡Pero yo lo quería!" trate de hacerla comprender.

**__**

(Es un amor sincero

Y con los mismos miedos

Y elegir es vivir)

"Bueno Mimi. Así es la vida. No podes hacer nada para impedirlo y no podes prohibirle a nadie que quiera a otra persona. El amor no distingue color, edad, raza ni religión… y tampoco sexo. Este mundo es libre y todos podemos elegir con quien estar" El emblema de Sora brilló como nunca cuando ella terminó de pronunciar estas sabias y bien dichas palabras.

****

Notas de la autora:

Fanáticos/as del mishirou y del adorable pelirrojo: ¡¡¡NO ME MATEN!!! Es que me gusta mucho esta canción y se me ocurrió hacerla songfic. Necesitaba un par de ojos negros masculinos y una "_femme fatale_ (mujer fatal) no acostumbrada a perder". ¿Qué mejor que Koushiro y Mimi? Si les parece que Sora está demasiado salida de la nada, tienen razón. La puse para que no se hiciera tan monótono el final (y de paso, jugar un poco con su emblema ^^) Bueno, bueno, cualquier cosa escríbanme a yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar o déjenme un simple review. CHAUCHIS!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
